Little Bear's Adventures of Thomas
Little Bear's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The New Series is the second upcoming Little Bear/Thomas & Friends crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And is the sequel to Little Bear's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Classic Series. Plot Following the events in Little Bear's Adventures of Pokémon Heroes, Little Bear and his friends are about to have even more adventures with Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends. And they even meet some new friends along the way. Trivia *Unlike Little Bear's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Classic Series, all the episodes will be narrated by Michael Angelis. *In several episodes, Owl will criticize some of the character's out of their character. Which is one of the major complaints in the new series. List of episodes Season 8 #Thomas and the Tuba #Percy's New Whistle #Thomas to the Rescue #Henry and the Wishing Tree #James Gets a New Coat #Thomas Saves the Day #Percy's Big Mistake #Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough #Don't Tell Thomas #Emily's New Route #Thomas and the Firework Display #Gordon Takes Charge #Spic and Span #Edward the Great #Squeak, Rattle and Roll #Thomas and the Circus #Thomas Gets It Right #As Good as Gordon #Fish #Emily's Adventure #Halloween #You Can Do It, Toby! #James Goes Too Far #Chickens to School #Too Hot for Thomas #Percy and the Magic Carpet Season 9 #Percy and the Oil Painting #Thomas and the Rainbow #Thomas' Milkshake Muddle #Mighty Mac #Molly's Special, Special #Respect for Gordon #Thomas and the Birthday Picnic #Tuneful Toots #Thomas and the Toy Shop #Rheneas and the Dinosaur #Thomas and the New Engine #Toby Feels Left Out #Thomas Tries His Best #The Magic Lamp #Thomas and the Statue #Henry and the Flagpole #Emily Knows Best #Thomas' Day Off #Thomas' New Trucks #Duncan and the Old Mine #Bold and Brave #Skarloey the Brave #Saving Edward #Thomas and the Golden Eagle #Keeping Up with James #Flour Power Season 10 #Follow That Flour #A Smooth Ride #Thomas and the Jet Plane #Percy and the Funfair #The Green Controller #Duncan Drops a Clanger #Thomas' Tricky Tree #Toby's Afternoon Off #It's Good to Be Gordon #Seeing the Sights #Fearless Freddie #Toby's New Shed #Big Strong Henry #Sticky Toffee Thomas #Which Way Now? #Thomas and the Shooting Star #Edward Strikes Out #Topped Off Thomas #Wharf and Peace #Thomas' Frosty Friend #Emily and the Special Coaches #Thomas and the Colours #Thomas and the Birthday Mail #Duncan's Bluff #Missing Trucks #Thomas and the Treasure #James the Second Best #Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out Season 11 #Thomas and the Storyteller #Emily's Rubbish #Dream On #Dirty Work #Hector the Horrid! #Gordon and the Engineer #Thomas and the Spaceship #Henry's Lucky Day #Thomas and the Lighthouse #Thomas and the Big Bang #Smoke and Mirrors #Thomas Sets Sail #Don't Be Silly, Billy #Edward and the Mail #Hide and Peep #Toby's Triumph #Thomas and the Runaway Car #Thomas in Trouble #Thomas and the Stinky Cheese #Percy and the Left Luggage #Skarloey Storms Through #Cool Truckings #Wash Behind Your Buffers #Duncan Does It All #Sir Handel in Charge #Ding-A-Ling Season 12 #Thomas and the Billboard #Steady Eddie #Rosie's Funfair Special #Mountain Marvel #Henry Gets It Wrong #Heave Ho Thomas! #Toby's Special Surprise #Excellent Emily #The Party Surprise #Saved You! #Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon #James Works It Out #Tram Trouble #Don't Go Back #Gordon Takes a Shortcut #The Man in the Hills #Thomas Puts the Brakes On #Percy and the Bandstand #Push Me, Pull You #Best Friends Category:Hiatt Grey Category:TV series Category:Little Bear's Adventures series